Aro's Change
by Discobear4
Summary: Aro's change and newborn life, Annabell the vampire who changed him is in love with him but doesn't agree with his idea's and choices. What if Aro loved her too but she was getting in the way of his plans for a better Vampire world.


I wandered the streets of Volterra, it was a city that I held close to my heart because this is the only place I can remember from being human.

My long dress puffed out at the sides and dragged along the wet concrete steps, I stood in the middle of the down square. It was once a violent purple but now it was dull grey after years of work.

I can't remeber how old I am or when I was born. I know I was human once but now I am a monster. I have heard stories about monsters that romed the earth and people call them vampires and i am guessing that's what I am. A vampire, I'm super fast and strong, I try to avode the sunlight because it makes my skin sparkle.

I have only ever met another vampire once, the day I woke up from my burning, that was 400 years ago now.

My name is Annabell Runee, I think that's my last name but it's a burly human mermory, I have blond/brown hair which is always tied up in a bun and under my bonnet, I have glowing red eyes and pale skin, a beauty queen.

"Mother! Father! Where did you go?" a small boy ran out into the town center, he had shoulder lenght black hair, he walked towards me. "Excuse me ma'am have you seen my mother?" the boy asked, he was aleast 5 and he looked very pale. "No...im sorry...but I could help you find them?" I asked in my high angelic voice, he nodded and grabbed my hand. He looked up at me in shock, and quickly pulled his hand away, "Your a monster! You drain people of blood!" he shouted at me, I tilted my head in confusion of how he would know that. "How did you find that out?" I asked and leaned down on my knees so I was eye level with him. "I had a vision" he said, I could see tears rolling down his face.

"Aro!" I looked up to see a woman wearing a high class dress opening her arms up to aro she sounded angry but concerned. Aro quickly turn from me and ran towards his mother, his waste coat flew out behind him like wings, he dogded around the puddles of rain water and jumped towards his mother. He began sobbing into his mothers dress, "Shes a monster!" he sobbed into his mothers dress, I quickly turned from the moment that was now un folding and shot off into a forest which lined voterria, Aro...

It has been 21 years since I have been to volturi, a lot can happen in 21 years, like the vampire population has increased a fair bit, I have seen 4 new vampires in the last 13 years which is so odd because in my last 400 years I had only ever seen 1 other vampire.

I walked threw the forest, intill the smell of cheese and wine filled the air but there was also the smell of burning wood, I shot into Volterra, I ludged from roof to roof looking down at the humans who were dancing in a festive manner around a large fire. The cheered and danced, they were drinking wine and ale.

Europe was suffering the a horrable economic depression and thousands of people were dieing from starvation or the plague but Volterra stayed the same it was un-affected by the problems of the rest of the world. "A toast! Too volterra!" the governor shouted, he held his glass high in the air, the people screamed and cheerd for there perfect city. "We are now celebarting my only daughter becoming of age! Didyme!" the governor shouted, a girl stepped forward she only looked about 12 or 13, she waved and smiled. She quickly stepped back and stood next to her mother, her mother looked familare to me.

I had seen this woman before, she was the mother of Aro the little boy who had the vision. I gasped and stood up, the poorly made straw roof colapesed under my wieght, I fell down into a house, a woman tried to scream but I lundged forward and quickly drained her of blood. My dress was now ripped all the way up my leg which was a horrid display of my leg, very un-lady like, I quickly pinned it together which would hold it together for now.

I stepped out into the street wear the humans were celebrating, I pushed passed the humans who were in such close proimity to eachother and jumping up and down. I walked closer to the govenor who was sitting in a large chair, I was very dark so I dopt he would notice my red eyes. "Govenor Volturi?" I asked in my beautiful voice, he quickly looked up and smile, "What is a fair maden such as yourself doing un escorted?" he asked, his grey beard hung from his face like a waterfall. "I am in search of your son Aro?" I asked again, his smile dissapeared. "Aro is horrably sick...the plague I believe..." he said sadly, "I wish too see him...I am a old friend..." I said with a frown, he nodded. "He is in bed at my castle up the hill..." he pointed to a large castle on the top of volterra. I nodded and quickly walked off, the second I was out of sight from the humans I began to run at an in human speed. The castle was empity, it was the most fancy castle I had ever seen, there were candles lining the walls which made it very light inside the halls.

"M-Mother? is that you?" I heard a yough mans voice shiver out threw the halls, I quickly stepped down the hall towards the voice, the smell of human blood and death filled the air as I stepped into a dark room, I saw a yough man laying in a bed, his black hair was spread out everwhere like a fan, he was paler that I remember and he was soaking wet from his own sweat. "Aro Volturi?" I asked, my voice sounded loud in the silent house. He turned his head, I could tell he was weak and was very close to death. He gasped loudly and tried to get up but he couldn't move. "Y-you!" he shivered out, I smiled and stepped closer to him. "You remember...you have a good memory..." I smiled, he looked down. "My family a-abandoned me...I would die alone.." he said sadly, his heart beat was slowly down, he was going to die very soon. "Mr Volturi...I am here..." I said with a smile, I brushed the hair away from his face, I felt such compassion towards Aro, like I was his protector but I was about to fail.

"T-thank y-you..." he was going to say a name but he didn't know mine, "Annabell.." I said, his blood didn't appeal to me, it smelled sick and deathly. "T-thank you a-annabell..." he said slowly, he closed his eyes, he was only seconds from death. "You will do great things aro...you aren't meant to die today..." I sighed loudly, I leaned forward and sunk my teeth into his warm neck, his blood flowed into my mouth and it set of my animalilist insinkes, I growled loudly and began to drain him off blood, Stop! My head screamed but my body wasn't lisening, I clutched my hand on to the wooden frame of the bed and pushed myself away from Aro, I screamed loudly and punched my fist threw the stone wall, his blood was screaming too me but I had to resist it. I looked at aro, the bite mark on his neck had already closed up and stopped bleeding, he screamed loudly in pain. "Aro...you must be quite...I know it's hard but please try..." I said quickly and crouched down by him, he nodded slightly but groaned loudly, his mouth was closed tightly, he was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. I picked him up and began to carry him out of the castle, I ran as fast as I could into the forest. I found a beautiful waterfall, witch was covered in purple flowers and soft green moss, I placed aro on the ground gentally, he screamed loudly but this time I didn't stop him because I knew no one could hear him.

They were the longest three days in my life but his heart was speeding up so it was almost over, his banged against his chest like a humming bird and then stopped, there was a tempuary moment of panic. His eyes shot open and he lundged forward, I quickly stepped away, I backed into a tree. He stood there for a mintue, he was looking around confused, his eyes scan the forest but stopped on me.

"Mr Volturi..." I said quickly and stepped forward but he backed away. "Do not fear me...you are much stronger than me..." I said, he seemed to calm down a bit and stand up striaght. "Madame...what am I?" he said slowly, he clutched his throat at the burning pain. "Vampire...like me..." I said, I stepped forward but this time he didn't back away. "Vampire...vampire..." he looked shocked, he ran his hands threw his hair and he sank too his knees. "I know it's hard but I speak only the truth aro..." I reached out to him but he shuffled away from me. "Okay...I have bourght you fresh clothes...I will give you some time to get changed..." I dropped the clothes on the ground in front of him, he looked at the clothes and nodded. I walked off into the forest, I ran towards volterra. I grabbed the nearest human and drain him of blood quickly, his blood did not completely full me but I had to get back to Aro quickly. I left the body on the ground and bolted back to the water fall which was only a few mintues away. I walked up to the water fall, Aro stood there wearing a white shirt and a black waste coat. He was a very dashing man except the percing red eyes. "Why did you change me?" he asked, aro was a very direct person. I lowered my head, I took a while to answer, "Because...It wasn't your time...what are the chances that you are going to die the same night I come back too volterra after 21 years...it was fate..." I stepped forward, my dress was ripped all the way to my thigh and ripped down my chest so you could see my corest. "I see...that is remarkable..." he said, his face was thoughtful, and his empity expression turned into a warm hearted smile. "Are you wed or wedlocked annabell?" aro asked me, I looked down. "No..." I said sadly, he just nodded, "Okay..." he said, he stepped closer, "Dont cry..." he grabbed my hand but quickly gasped and stepped back pushing my hand away. "What is the matter?" I quickly asked, worried if I had hurt him. "I saw everything..." he said quickly, looking at me. "I saw every thought you ever had..." he said quickly, I gasped and stepped back at the invation of my privacy. "Aro...I believe you have a talent..." I said with a smile, I met a vampire in the caribbean who also had a talent, she would move things with her mind. "Fantastic! Do you have a talent?" he asked me with a curious smile, I shook my head. "Thats okay..." he nodded. "We have too leave volterra..." I said sadly, he look up at me in shock. "Excuse me?" he said angryly, "Mr Volturi...you are like a...newborn...like a newborn child..." I said, I had just made up a new vampire word but I do not think it would catch on. "A...newborn?" he looked confused. "Yes...you will not be able to control yourself...would you like too hurt your family?" I asked, he stepped forward and nodded. "When I learn control we can come back?" he took my hand, I nodded.


End file.
